Whoops, My Hand Slipped: A collection of Anna Summers, PA Ficlets
by hmselsanna
Summary: I did not intend to write these. I don't intend to write more. I probably will anyway. From getting a new office chair to planning for a wedding, Anna and Elsa continue to be giant fluffy dorks. A bunch of one-shot continuation from the flufftastic Elsanna office Romance: Anna Summers, PA.
1. New Chair

**Welcome to a series of ficlets for Anna Summers PA that I had no intention of writing in the first place but just kept happening! W00t. Most of these are/will be very short, and very fluffy. So far they are all inspired by other people's comments/fanart. **

**There is no update schedule for this at all, there is no cohesive plot just a general 'snippets from post-prologue' idea and I'm not committing to writing anything more than is already here. The Editor is also not involved because It has a lot of evil deeds and general destruction to attend to (read: yes there are spelling mistakes. No, I'm not fixing them).**

**If you *haven't* read Anna Summers PA, then I guess these might make sense, but I really suggest checking it out. Because it's awesome.**

**Anyway, ficlet #1 was a result of a piece of art posted by the amazing wantstobuildasnowman on tumblr, who tagged it as #anna summers pa #maybe and then I was like 'I could see it happening.' And then I wrote it... Whoops. My hands slipped.**

**Cheers,**

**Capt. Elfy**

* * *

"It's so squishy!" Anna cried delightedly. She leaned back, lifting her legs off the ground.

"Whooo!" she yelped as the new, expensive top-of-the-line office chair tilted back father than expected. She giggled as she tilted it forward again, blushing. "That's gonna take some getting used to."

"I've never seen anyone so excited about a new piece of office furniture," Elsa grumbled.

"That's because you've always had fancy chairs," Anna said. She found the compartment in the arm-rest that contained the controls. "Hey, sweet!" She began pushing buttons at random.

"C-c-c-c-oooo-l i-i-its a v-v-v-ib-ra-te-te-ingggg…"

"That would be the built in massage feature," Elsa said. She rolled her eyes, but Anna didn't see. She was pressing more buttons.

"Damn, we should get one of these for home," she declared as she tried out the heating feature.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Those vibes did more than massage my back." Lewd stare.

_Ah. Of course. Should have guessed._

Anna had needed the new chair, though Elsa was starting to regret getting the best one in the catalogue for her. For one thing, she probably wasn't going to get any work done all morning. For another, _Elsa_ probably wasn't going to get work done all morning. Not with this adorable dork being adorable.

"I still don't understand how you totally destroyed… the… last one…"

Even as she spoke, Anna began spinning the chair in circles. She got a good run on then lifted her legs and threw her hands in the air. "Wheeeeee!" The spinning continued for some time. "This one spins even better than my last one!" Anna yelled, still going in circled.

Elsa crossed her arms and _glowered_. "Is _this_ what you did to your last chair?"

The spinning slowly came to a halt. Anna giggled and tried to stand up. "Maybe…" she said, before falling back into the chair. "Whoa, dizzy."

_Must… not… smile._

"Is this what you do when I leave you alone?"

"No…" Completely unconvincing. She was shaking her head, apparently to help with the dizziness. "Not all the time."

Elsa managed a long suffering sigh, keeping any and all amusement that she may have been feeling from creeping in. "What am I going to do with you?"

Anna managed to stand up. She gave Elsa a winning smile. "Love me?"

Elsa's mouth twitched. Anna grinned harder. She knew she had won.

"Fine," Elsa said, letting the smile escape. She caught Anna's face with her hand pulling her in for a kiss. "Dork."


	2. Show Off

**This happened because of a cute little fanart by piscesplz on tumblr. If you look under the Anna Summers PA tag on my blog, you'll find it.**

* * *

"Have you got ants in your pants or something?" Elsa asked, giving Anna a sideways look from her position in the drivers seat.

"No-ooo…" Anna said. Why did this damn building have to be so _busy_ at this time in the morning? "Why didn't we leave early?" she moaned.

"Because there's no reason to? We're just getting off vacation, Anna, take a chill pill."

Anna ignored this. Elsa didn't understand how important this was.

The car finally pulled into Elsa's executive parking space. Anna whipped off her seat belt and was out the door as soon as they were in park.

"Anna!" Elsa yelped. Anna tore through the building.

"Morning Helga," she panted without stopping. She'd tell her later. "Wait up!" she yelled at the people in the elevator, but the doors were closing already. She slammed into the door. "FUCK!" she shouted. Everyone in the lobby turned to stare.

"What are you doing?" Elsa shouted across the lobby. She had both Anna's bag and hers slung across her shoulder and was carrying the timmies tray.

"Kristoff's office," Anna explained. Screw it, she'd take the stairs. It was only five flights up.

When she emerged from the stairs, out of breath and sweating, Elsa was already there, talking with Kristoff. Hmmm. Maybe she should have waited for the elevator. Too late now.

"Kristoff! Sven!" she squealed. Hans, who had been pouring out coffee jumped, splashing scalding hot liquid on his hands with a yelp.

"See what I mean?" Elsa said, gesturing at Anna.

"LOOK!" Anna said, holding up her hand with the ring on it. She started jumping up and down. "She actually did it and it was the most fucking romantic thing on the PLANET!"

Sven and Kristoff were looking bewildered. Maybe she should have turned the volume down a notch, but she was just too excited.

"What?" Kristoff said.

"It's an engagement ring…" Hans huffed. He muttered something after. Probably something rude.

"What?!" This time the confusion was gone, replaced by excitement. "Seriously?"

While they inspected her ring, Sven holding on to her hand to keep it still as she continued to jump up and down, Elsa calmly explained how she had proposed in a bed of rose petals and candles as if it wasn't the biggest deal on the planet.

After Kristoff had picked both of them up in a bear hug and spun them around there was a quiet cough. They looked at Sven.

He held out his hand at Kristoff, raising an eyebrow. He was smiling.

"Damn it," Kristoff said. He reached in and pulled out his wallet, slapping a fifty into Sven's waiting palm. "You too, coffee boy," he said to Hans. Hans' face was, if possible, even more sour as he added a crisp $100 bill to his waiting palm.

"What's this?" Elsa asked. She'd put down the bags and the cafe mocha's to sling an arm around Anna.

"Well, I was betting it'd be Anna to propose," Kristoff said, going a little red. "Coffee boy bet you'd break up before that happened."

Anna snorted. Yeah, right.

"Wishful thinking," Hans muttered, stomping out of the office.

"Sven knew where it was at, though," Kristoff said, ignoring Hans. "Said there was no way Elsa'd miss out on an opportunity to be romantic."

Sven folded up the bills, stuffing them in his jacket pocket with a smug grin.

Anna gathered up their stuff and, with final hugs to the boys, she and Elsa made their way back to the elevator.

"So are you going to go that nuts with everyone you tell?" Elsa asked, grinning.

Anna looked at her beautiful, amazing, wonderful fiancee. "Hell yeah."


	3. What not to do with a Cactus

**This was inspired by a comment by Baku-Babe on chapter whatever it was when they first had sex, because Elsa placed the cactus on the bed-side table. Which anyone (except her) realizes is a bad idea**

* * *

_Beep._ _Beep. Beep._

No. No. Elsa did not want to wake up.

_Beep._ _Beep. Beep._

Fucking alarm. Fucking morning. Fucking stupid late night COD game.

Elsa rolled over, reaching out to smack her alarm.

She hit the cactus.

"Fuckernuts!" She screamed. She wrenched her hand away, the sharp spines getting caught in her hand. The cactus toppled off the table, spilling dirt everywhere. The ceramic dish smashed on the floor. Just to make her morning even better, no doubt.

_Beep._ _Beep. Beep._

She stared in shock at her hand, still tangled up in her blankets. Blood was slowly sleeping from her palm. Several spines were sticking out of her palm.

_Beep._ _Beep. Beep._

Her palm stung sharply, and her head began to throb from the constant beeping of the alarm. She could feel the threat of tears behind her eyes.

She'd been awake for two minutes and this was already looking to be the worst day of her life.

Well, not the worst day. Maybe the fifth worst day, but that was besides the point.

"Elsa?" Anna pushed open the door. She was wrapped in a towel, her hair sopping wet and dripping everywhere. Elsa could hear the shower still going in the background, explaining where her love had been while she had been getting horribly maimed by the household decor.

_Beep._ _Beep. Beep._

"Please turn that fucking alarm off," Elsa said.

Anna seemed to be registering the scene for a moment, taking in the smashed cactus, Elsa's bloody hand and the alarm clock.

"You destroyed the love cactus."

"Your love cactus tried to kill me."

Elsa threw the covers aside with her uninjured hand and stalked to the bathroom, pushing past Anna.

She ran her hand under cold water, biting her lip against the pain. Her head was still aching. It had to be her left hand, too. She wouldn't be writing properly for days.

"You sure know how to get ready for a big day," Anna said, leaning against the doorway.

"Fuck you," Elsa grumbled. She did not need to be reminded of that right now. Dress shopping for the wedding. Just what she wanted to do with a headache and a maimed hand. She tried to pull out one of the spines. It tugged sharply, tearing her skin more as it came out. She gasped in pain.

Anna looked shocked, like Elsa had punched her in the gut. She realised what she had said, and to whom, immediately feeling a hundred times worse. "I'm sorry," Elsa said. She tried to give a brave smile. Her lip quivered. "Bad morning."

Anna hesitated for a moment, then leaned over to kiss her. "Fair enough. I've got a pair of tweezers in my make-up kit. Let me take them out."

When Idunn picked them up an hour later, Elsa climbed into the back seat, bundled up in Anna's largest hoodie to protect her against the world. She caught her future Mother-in-law giving Anna a curious glance.

_Don't ask_, Anna mouthed. Elsa pretended not to see.

"Let's get to Timmies," Anna said to her mom. "And step on it."


	4. Cookies

**Hullo All. :) I debated posting it on here, but I figured why not. **

**This isn't *really* ASPA cannon. I never really considered their children in that context, but there was a super cute prompt on tumblr and then... whoops my hands slipped. :P**

**The name Kari is taken from 'The New Baby' One of the ficlets I wrote pre-ASPA. Obviously, this baby doesn't have ice powers. Though now I kinda wish I had written it with that because that would be hilarious...**

***ahem* The prompt: "**okay but if your otp had a kid which one would sneak that kid a cookie after the other parent said no"

* * *

Kari's first word was 'coo-y'. Not '_Mama' _or '_no' _or _something _normal. No, it had to be 'cookie'. Elsa was pretty sure that Anna taught her that. Babies weren't even supposed to have sweets – that's what Elsa had heard. She would become addicted to them and would spend her future eating nothing but sweets. Like her Mama Anna. And like Elsa too, but that was entirely Anna's fault for starting the whole doughnut/cafe mocha thing.

So now she was dealing with a one year old cookie addict.

"Coo-y."

"Not right now, pumpkin," Elsa said. "Dinner's soon."

"Coo-y! Coo-y!"

She had so much paperwork to finish and Kari had mastered the art of whining. She was going to start crying. Possibly throwing a tantrum. Weren't tantrums supposed to wait until she was two?

But you couldn't give in. That would spoil her.

"No, Kari."

The baby screwed up her face and started to whimper. She grabbed at Elsa's pant leg.

This is what they got for deciding Anna would be the biological mother – a fiery redhead who didn't know how to take no for an answer. She needed backup.

"Anna!"

"Just give her a cookie," the traitor said. "It's not going to spoil her dinner."

"We can't just give in every time she has a tantrum. I do not want to deal with that teenager."

"Fine," Anna said. "I'll go read a book with her or something."

Anna got up from the couch and scooped up the baby, giving Elsa a quick kiss on the cheek before making off with her now-screaming bundle.

Elsa stared at her laptop screen, knowing she needed to finish these emails but not feeling up to it. Being a parent was hard. She had all those rules to follow with feeding and sleeping and no-tv (which meant no call of duty until Kari was asleep) and she still had to get all her work done.

Thinking about all that was making _Elsa_ want a cookie. Heck, she wanted ten sometimes. She usually stocked good ones, from the bakery with dark chocolate chips and they stayed soft and wonderful for days.

She really wanted that cookie. And she was starting to feel like an hour was a really, really long way until dinner.

And if she wanted that cookie, it would be unfair if she said Kari couldn't have one. They could share one, so they only got a small bit each and didn't spoil their dinner. That was a much more sensible solution that making the toddler throw a fit.

She could imagine the authors of all her parenting books shaking their heads as she got up to go grab a cookie to share with her daughter.

Kari wasn't screaming when she got up to her room. And she couldn't hear Anna reading a book to her, either. Maybe she'd been tired and was taking a nap. Had she taken a nap that afternoon?

"Kari-bear," Elsa said in her sing-song Mommy voice, slowly pushing open the door. "Mommy had a cookie fo-" She stopped.

The silence was explained. Anna and Kari were sitting on the floor of the nursery, both munching on a cookie.

"Anna!"

Anna and Kari gave matching, guilty smiles.


End file.
